Adam Kook and the Olympians: The Bow of Artemis
by Solful
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Adam Kook is just a twelve year old, yet the gods choose him to find Artemis’s bow?
1. Summary and Chapters

_Adam Kook and the Olympians: The Bow of Artemis_

_ Adam Kook is _just a twelve year old, yet the gods choose him to find Artemis's bow? When Adam, his friend Alex, and a couple other half-bloods go on a quest to find Artemis's lost bow, he finds more than just that.

1. My Mom Kills a Hellhound

2. I Run From Death

3. Alex Beats Me

4. I Get Taunted By a God

5. I Have the Worst Thirteenth Birthday Ever!

6. Artemis Smacks Me

7. I Burn In the Underworld

8. My IPod Attacks

9. Chiron Banishes Me from the Big House

10. Moths Invade my Cabin

11. My Iris Message Get's interrupted

12. I Find the Bow…Sort Of

13. I Lose a Friend

14. My Cell Phone Get's disconnected

15. The Battle for the Bow

16. We Finish the Quest, Maybe…


	2. My Mom Kills a Hellhound

Well, due to the crappy reviews, here is my redo of Adam Cook and the Olympians: The Lost Bow, or whatever it's called.

**CHAPTER 1: My Mom Kills a Hellhound**

_My life sucks…_ was all that went through my mind as my teacher, Mr. Galloway, handed out our tests. He gave me an F. The worst F I've ever gotten. Due to this little, red-inked F, I would not be passing the sixth grade. I wouldn't be a seventh grader. My friend Alex, on the other hand, was. She got a C. Anyway, I'm Adam, Adam Kook.

I had black hair, and it was straight, going to about my eyes. My eyes were light-blue. Like…the sky. I was athletic, but not very popular. I could shoot great, and was the greatest at swimming at Wintry Middle. My friend, Alex, had golden hair, and it went down past he shoulders. Her bangs, though, twirled, and near the bottom of them she had black highlights. Her eyes were gray which I thought was kind of odd. In mythology, I joked about her being the daughter of Athena, and she glared at me for like, 10 minutes.

Anyways…I was still depressed about not passing. School was out, and we were sitting on a bench, waiting for the bus. "Hey Alex," I finally said, "why _do _you have gray-eyes, is it like, a genetic condition or something. She shrugged, and sighed. I reached into my backpack, and pulled out a granola bar. "Hey, wanna split it?" I asked. She stared into space for a minute before turning. "Oh! Oh yeah, sure." She said, taking the piece I offered her. We ate quickly, and I glanced over at my mom's car, approaching our bench. She parked next to us, and rolled down the windows.

"Get in the car, now!"She yelled. Alex opened her eyes wide, and ran to the back seat. "Come on Adam, hurry!" she yelled. I jumped the passenger seat, and as soon as I was in, my mom took off, and I heard the tires squeal.

We barreled along at about 80 mph's until we came to a stop. I looked out of the window, and saw a hill. We were in the middle of nowhere. I could feel the vibrations in the ground as something ran towards us. My mom hurried us out, and we ran. We all froze as the barking of a 1000 lb. dog sounded behind us. Alex reached into her pocket, and pulled out a bottle of lip gloss. She removed the cap, and a large bronze blade elongated. I stared in disbelief as it did so.

Alex rammed forward, lunging with her sword.

"Ms. Kook, get Adam to the camp, I'll handle this!" she yelled, and began a struggle with the huge mastiff. She pulled my sleeve. "Adam, let's go!" she yelled. "NO!" I yelled back in confusion. I ran forward also, no weapon, racing towards the Hellhound. I felt the wind blow, and silver, gleaming long-sword appeared in my hands. I pulled back, and ran again, only to get pushed back by a huge paw. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex get knocked back, her sword flying out of her hand. My mom caught it, and shot it past me like a spear. It appeared in the dog's heart and it disintegrated into dust. "M…Mom, what just happened?" I asked.

"We were attacked by a Hellhound, Adam," she said like it should be obvious.

"Wait, a Hellhound. Like, in Greek mythology?" I asked. Did she really just say _Hellhound?_

"Yes, Adam, a Hellhound, you know, dog's of the Underworld." Alex said, rolling her eyes. I sighed, and looked around.

"Well…where are we? I'm pretty sure you didn't you guys didn't bring to some hill for no reason." I said, wanting some answers.

"Adam," my mom said quietly, "You know all those myths, and legends you learn, well, learned, in class."

"Yeah…" I said my voice shaky.

"Their real. All of them. Wait, most of them. Poseidon, Zeus, Medusa, the Hydra. They're real. And…" she said, her voice cracking. "Demigod's are too." She said.

Now, for most kids, they would probably faint, or something, but no. I took it well, almost. I was running around in circles after my mom told me I was a Demigod. She explained my ADHD, my dyslexia, and all the weird stuff. Finally though, I stopped. Alex looked between me and my mom.

"Well, come on. Let's get going. We need to get you to camp." She said, leaning against a tree. My mom sighed, and hugged me.

"I guess I'll see you Adam," she looked at Alex, "and keep him out of trouble, Alex." She turned, and walked away, getting inside the car, and driving away.

"She never told me who the "god" parent was." I sighed.

"Yeah."

"Uh…Alex, where are we going?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood. It's where Demigods go for safety. Don't worry Adam, you'll like it," she said. I trusted her, and followed behind her as we went on a hike through the woods. She paused for a moment, and sat down on a rock. She patted a place next to her, and I sat down.

"You know Adam, that's your problem. You're so impulsive, always running into something before thinking." She looked at me, and waited for a reply.

"Yeah, I've been told that before," I sighed.

"But…"she trailed off, "I like that about you." She smiled.

"One question, just real quick." She looked at me again.

"Yeah?"

"Who's your parent, I mean… who's you parent of like, Zeus, or Poseidon."

"Oh, okay. Athena, goddess of wisdom."


	3. I Run From Death

Here's Chapter 2. I had writer's block for a while. That is my only excuse for it taking so long. Oh yeah, and my computer has been acting up. That's it. Now look down.

**CHAPTER 2- I Run From Death**

"Oh, Athena." I said. No wonder Alex was so smart, even with her ADHD and Dyslexia.

"Yeah, sometimes I wish that-"

"ALEX!!!" came a voice, getting louder.

"James? What's go-"she was cut off again as the kid ran up, and hugged her.

"Alex! I thought you were dead! I heard about the Manti-"

"JAMES!" yelled Alex. "I know your happy, but gods! I'm alive." I got a better look at him now. He had brown hair, and hazel eyes. He was about our age, and had almond colored skin. He looked like he had been here for a while. He looked at me.

"And _this is_?" he asked scornfully. I felt a surge in my heart, anger. I was about to step forward and introduce myself, like I should have, but James was saved as Alex said,

"This is Adam. He's my friend. I've known him since third grade. You never heard me talk about him?" I smiled. Well, on the inside. She talked about me! Anyway, James just said,

"Oh, okay. I guess I never listened." I clenched my fist.

"Uh, see you later James." Said Alex, and grabbed my arm, pulling me farther. "That's James." she said, looking at me with a look of, "thank the gods were out of there!"

"Hey, he seems nice." I said, sarcastically. She sighed.

"Yeah, he's had a crush on me since like… we met. He thinks I don't know, but it's pretty easy to tell." She said.

"Oh, he's…okay." I lied. She pushed me.

"Uh huh." She mumbled. "Come on, let's get to camp." She said, and started walking again. I caught up.

"So…"I said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"So…"she said. "What's been going on lately?" she asked.

"Well, I _was _going to my Aunt's wedding. Plus, my mom just got into that cooking school she wanted to go to. She made her signature milkshakes for celebration."

"Mmmm…" said Alex. She _adored _my mom's milkshakes.

"Well, I see you have gotten taller." I said to Alex. It was kind of weird. She was about a ½ of an inch taller, but noticeable. Plus, I was about 5 months older. She smiled.

"Yeah, so have you. How tall are you now?" she asked.

"About 5 feet 6 inches." I said, shrugging.

"Ha, short stuff." She teased. "I'm 5 feet _7 inches_. Anyway, were almost there." She said, looking up. I saw some cabins in front of us. Each one was different. She pointed to the oldest looking one. "That's the Hermes cabin. And then that's the Artemis cabin, even if she has no children, it's all about respect. Then the Dionysus cabin, the Poseidon cabin, the Zeus cabin, and the Demeter cabin. All of the Twelve Olympians, plus the minor gods. These cabins, if you haven't already figured it out, are where the campers stay. "

"What about Hades?" I asked. She pointed to another one.

"Right there."

"Oh." I said. She led me to the Hermes cabin, and opened the door.

"We've got another one!" she yelled in. A kid who was fiddling with some kind of model plain looked up.

"Claimed or undetermined?" came his reply.

"Undetermined!" she said. I heard some moans.

"Oh, get over it." She said. "Let's go." I followed her in, and looked around. Dozens of other kids were here. Some looked like preps, some like Kurt Cobain, and some like they rather have been dead. I didn't like them. There was one that stood out though. There was a group of boys, about 15 years old, stood 10 feet away, snickering to themselves. "That's Josh Smith, son of Ares, and the other three are Jake, Mike, and Patrick Travle. They are Hermes' sons."

Josh looked kind of annoyed with the demigods, but I could probably get on his good side. I was good at that. He looked over, and walked over to us.

"Hey, look who the brainiac dragged in. Who's this?" Alex looked kind of angry, but I guessed he always teased her.

"This is Adam, son of…who knows what." She looked at me and pushed me forward. I though for a second, and finally I said,

"Wassup?" _Wassup?_ I thought. Did I just say wassup? He looked me over.

"Wassup? Humph, kids." He said, and turned to walk away. He stalked off, and soon was back with the Travle triplets. I sneered.

"He sounds nice!" I said. Alex looked at me again.

"Let's get out of here. I need to take you to Chiron."

***

About an hour later, I and Alex were standing in the same room as a horseman. He told me the politically correct term was Centaur, but I didn't get it.

"So," the horsem-er… Centaur said. "You found this half-blood at your school?" he asked.

"Yes Chiron." Alex answered, nodding.

"Hm… and he is?" I stepped forward.

"Uh, Adam Cook, sir." I said, introducing myself. He sat there for about a minute before answering. He leaned forward.

"Adam Cook? Yes, I'm afraid I've got things I need to do. Alex, would you mind showing Adam where he can sleep?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, sir, I will." She said. She pulled me out of the room, and led me outside. "You'll be sleeping in the Hermes cabin, since you haven't been claimed." She said, looking at the old-looking building. I looked up at the sky, and realized it was dusk, and still getting darker. She looked over at a different cabin. "I've got to go, Adam, you can bail on dinner if you want, but only tonight. See you tomorrow," and with that she ran off, heading for the Athena cabin.

I stood there for a minute, and then sauntered towards the Hermes cabin. I walked in, the cabin dark, and found a spot in the corner. I sat against the wall, and fell asleep, thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

***

I woke up, and found only a few people in the cabin. I looked out the window, and saw that it was just now Sunrise. I yawned, and got up, stretching my arms. I walked out of the cabin, which smelled like mothballs, and headed for the arena, where I learned my first lesson would be. When I got there, I saw different campers, in armor, holding swords and daggers. I walked for the one person they were huddled around. I recognized him as Jonathan Press, son of Poseidon, who Alex had described as "the best sword fighter in camp." I sighed. He must have taught it, I would probably get humiliated, and end up face flat in the dirt. I finally spoke up.

"Um… I don't have anything, you know, for class." I stood there, probably looking like a moron. He looked as if I just said I like milk topped with pickles, but eventually, he laughed.

"Ah yes, the newbie, don't worry. I'll get you something." He walked out, and I was left in the large circle of kids, eyes blazing into me. Some of them were probably thinking, "Let's kick his butt," and, "he looks like a dweeb, I wanna swing at him." After waiting about 10 minutes, I walked towards the armory. What was taking him so long? I opened the metal door, and saw a terrifying sight.

Jonathan was huddled against a workbench, choking. Blood spilled from his mouth, and a creature, which looked like it had crawled from Hell, looked at me. Its face was ghost white, and its eyes like black holes, staring into my soul. It leaped forward, and missed me by an inch. I ran, my legs carrying me faster. I didn't stop, and could hear the horrible creature following. I almost stopped to look behind me, but I didn't. Terror ate at my flesh, and I could hear it approaching. We ended up by the pond, and I tripped. I thought I was going to die, and my life flashed before me. Then, I felt a tug in my gut, as if it was trying to tell me something.

The creature's fowl-smelling breath washed over the back of my neck. Just then, what you probably thought was going to happen, didn't. The shadow formed around my body, and swallowed the creature whole. I opened my eyes, after ages. Every thing was quiet, and I sat there, completely awe-struck, and frozen in fear. I saw the rest of the campers around me, and that made a huge crowd. Chiron stepped forward, all four legs moving.

"Every one welcome Adam Cook," he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, "son of Hades!"


End file.
